Detective Johnson
by XXXWilson
Summary: A mysterious detective. Who takes every case without asking
1. Chapter 1

**Bigjackass: Hey guys here is a new original story i have created. Inspired by Black butler. I hope you will like it. Here is the first Episode. Enjoy**

* * *

**London 1888**

A woman where walking in the darkness. After a little while of walking a man with a black suit holding an suitcase. And wearing a top hat suddenly followed her. Then she turned around and when she did. The man took a knife and cut her throat. Then she falls to the ground and the man starts cutting her.

**The next day at Scotland yard**

A police inspector with brown hair and with black eyes was siting on a chair while another police officer is talking

"Abberline. Have you heard about..." Said the police officer

"Yes i have. A whore has been brutally murdered. What kinda person would do this" Said Inspector Abberline

Then suddenly there was a man sitting on the open window and he laughed

"Hahahahhahahahahahahaha"

"Huh? Who are you?" Said Abberline

"hehehe. Don't worry Inspector. I'll take the case" Said the man

**Opening:Vimeo(.com) /104718508 (password Johnson. You don't have to see the opening but i will be appreciated if you at least saw it once)**

**Episode 1: The detective is searching**

"I am asking you again. Who are you?" Said Abberline

"Oh how rude. I forgot to introduce my self" Said the man

Then the black haired man walks to Abberline and shakes hands with him and says

"My name is Walter Johnson. It's a pleasure to meet you Abberline"

"Yeah" Said Abberline

Then Walter lets his hand off and then he sat down to a chair and then he says

"Now then. Where should we start?"

"Hey. You can't you just go in here and take the case" Said Abberline

"Why not Watson?" Said Walter

"Watson? Why are you calling me that?" Said Abberline

"Well if you listen Watson then i will explain it to you" Said Walter

"Yeah please do" Said Abberline

"You see. I am master detective like Sherlock Holmes. While you are an amateur like his partner Watson" Said Walter

"WHAT? I AM NOT AN AMATEUR" Said Abberline

"Calm down Abberline. I think it's for the best we let Mr Johnson take over the case." Said The police officer

"But. Why?" Said Abberline

"You see. Walter Johnson is a master detective. Not a single case he has been involved he had ever wrong. Don't tell me you haven't heard of him" Said the police officer

"ha. ingorrant fool" Said Walter

"HEY. JUST SHUT UP" Said Abberline

"Now. Where should we begin. Oh yeah. There has been a whore named Mary ann Nichols who has been brutally murdered by someone. And as far as i understand. They have given that murder a nickname. Jack The Ripper" Said Walter

"Thats a pretty frighting name" Said Abberline

"What. You scarred Watson?" Said Walter

"HEY I AM NOT SCARRED. AND DON'T CALL ME WATSON" Said Abberline

"I leave you guys alone" Said the police officer

And then he left the room

"Well then. Do you have any suspect?" Said Abberline

"Not at all. It's to early. But i do have a theory that he will kill another whore" Said Walter

"Really. Who?" Said Abberline

"I don't know" Said Walter

Then suddenly the police commissioner appears and he says

"So it's true. The legendary Walter Johnson is really going work with us"

"Eh. Commissioner Warren. Eh... Well..." Said Abberline

"Yes. I will mr Warren" Said Walter

"Ahh. Call me Charles it's a great pleasure to have such a great detective" Said Charles Warren and he shakes hands with Walter

Abberline where standing and watching

"Why am i the only one who doesn't know who Walter Johnson is?" Said Abberline in his mind

"Anyway. Mr Johnson. When will Jack The Ripper strike again" Said Abberlie

"Like i said Watson. It's to early to have any conclusion. So i don't know" Said Walter

"Oh. Come on. There must be something you know" Said Abberline

"Yeah. There is one thing. An that is. He hates losing" Said Walter

**one week later**

A woman was walking into a yard. It was night and it was extremely dark. After a while of walking her throat was cut. And Jack The Ripper start cutting into her body

**Next day**

Walter and Abberline looked at her body

"Her name was Annie Chapman" Said Abberline

"They used to call her Dark Annie right?" Said Walter

"Yes" Said Abberline

Then Walter sat down to the ground and checked her body and he looked inside of her wound and then he said

"Her uterus is gone" Said Walter

"What? What is he going to do with that?" Said Abberline

"He is trying to confuse me" Said Walter

Walter checks her body

"There is no sign of fight. Meaning Ripper must have cut her throat when he got the chance. Also her throat is cut from left to right. Which means. He is right handed" Said Walter

"Alright then. Then that means we must look for someone who is right handed" Said Abberline

"Yes. But Watson. It is common that people is right handed" Said Walter

"Huh? But my father was left handed" Said Abberline

"Yeah. But you are right handed" Said Walter

"WHAT? NO. THEN THAT MEAN. I AM JACK THE RIPPER" Said Abberline

"You aren't very bright are you?" Said Walter

"Huh. JUST SO YOU KNOW. I AM THE SMARTEST ONE IN MY FAMILY!" Said Abberline

"Well anyway. I am right handed to. Charles Warren is right handed to. So just because we know ripper is right handed doesn't give us anyone" Said Walter

"Oh. I see. Well are you closer to find him?" Said Abberline

"One thing i know about him. He is not a human" Said Walter

"Hmmm?" Said Abberline

**Bigjackass: And thats it for now**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bigjackass: Here is episode 2. Enjoy**

* * *

"What do you mean?" Said Abberline

"You know exactly what i mean Watson" Said Walter

"I wish he could stop calling me that" Said Abberline in his mind

"Well if he is not human. Then what is he?" Said Abberline

"I don't know, yet. But i have some theories. Anyway. Lets go back to the station" Said Walter

And then they walked back to the station

**2 weeks later**

"Two weeks. And it hasn't been a single murder." Said Abberline

"Don't worry Watson. Something will happen" Said Walter

Then all the sudden a police officer enters the room and he says

"Inspector Abberline. I got this letter which was to us. It says it's from the killer"

"What. Let me look at it" Said Abberline and then he opens the letter and start reading

"Dear Boss,

I keep on hearing the police have caught me but they wont fix me just yet. I have laughed when they look so clever and talk about being on the right track. That joke about Leather Apron gave me real fits. I am down on whores and I shant quit ripping them till I do get buckled. Grand work the last job was. I gave the lady no time to squeal. How can they catch me now. I love my work and want to start again. You will soon hear of me with my funny little games. I saved some of the proper red stuff in a ginger beer bottle over the last job to write with but it went thick like glue and I cant use it. Red ink is fit enough I hope ha. ha. The next job I do I shall clip the ladys ears off and send to the police officers just for jolly wouldn't you. Keep this letter back till I do a bit more work, then give it out straight. My knife's so nice and sharp I want to get to work right away if I get a chance. Good Luck. Yours truly  
Jack the Ripper

Dont mind me giving the trade name

PS Wasnt good enough to post this before I got all the red ink off my hands curse it No luck yet. They say I'm a doctor now. ha ha" Read Abberline out loud

"Let me look at it" Said Walter

Then Walter takes a look on it. After few minutes he starts laughing

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha. This is the funniest joke i have ever read" Said Walter

"Huh? Whats so funny?" Said Abberline

"This letter is just a joke. It wasn't written by the killer" Said Walter

"What? How do you know?" Said Abberline

"Simple my dear Watson. It was written by a human" Said Walter

**Opening:Vimeo(.com) /104718508 (Password Johnson)**

**Episode 2: The detective is closer**

"But. What if he do strike again and he clip his victim's ear off?" Said Abberline

"Well. I guess that will prove my theory" Said Walter

"And whats that?" Said Abberline

"Hmm. Sorry i can't tell you. Plus you are to stupid to understand" Said Walter

"WHAT. IF YOU CALL ME STUPID AGAIN I WILL..." Said Abberline

"Do what? Tell me Watson" Said Walter

"AHHHHH. STOOOOP. CALLING ME. WAAAATSOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN" Said Abberline

"Please. Calm down. We are not gonna get closer if you are getting so angry. Watson" Said Walter

"AHHH. You know i get the feeling that you just like to piss me of" Said Abberline

"And you don't have any sense of humor" Said Walter

"WHAT? I HAVE... No no no no. Calm down Abberline. Just need to solve this case" Said Abberline

"And then i can get rid of this guy" Said Abberline in his mind

"Now then. We shall wait for a little while" Said Walter

**Later that night**

"Finally the days off. I can go home and rest" Said Abberline in his mind

And then he opens a door

"And best of all. No Johnson" Said Abberline in his mind

"Oh there you are. I was getting worried" Said Walter

"WHAT THE HELL. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Said Abberline

"Me. Oh. You see commissioner Warren told me. That i shall share room with Abberline. And since you are my dear Watson. It made sense" Said Walter

"WHAT? This can't happened. This just can't happen" Said Abberline

"But it does" Said Walter

"Eh. Fine" Said Abberline

**_Later at the same night_**

Abberline walk to bed. While Walter just sat in a chair and reading. After a little while Abberline says

"Uhm. Walter"

"Yes Watson" Said Walter

"Do. Well... Do you have any parents?" Said Abberline

"Huh? Well. I remember them. I remember my mother being so overprotective. And i remember my father who always learn me new thing. I guess without my mother i would't be alive today. And i guess that without my father. I would't have so much knowledge. But they died. When i was 25" Said Walter

"Oh. Thats so sad" Said Abberline

"Eh. I got over it. What about you. How is your family?" Said Walter

"My family. I have two brothers. And my mother died. When she gave birth to me. And my father. My father..." Said Abberline

"Your father? Yes what about..." Said Walter

Then Walter looks at Abberline he saw him standing and crying

"My father hates me" Said Abberline

**Three days later**

A woman is standing at place. And then Jack the Ripper comes and he eagerly cut the woman's throat. However i didn't have time. He heard someone coming so he ran away. A man came and he found the body. After a little while Abberline and Walter looks at the body

"Her name was Liz Stride" Said Abberline

"She's lucky" Said Walter

"What do you mean?" Said Abberline

"He only cut her throat. He wasn't finished. I believe he will kill someone else now" Said Walter

**Meanwhile at somewhere else**

A woman got her throat cut by Jack the Ripper and he cut her ears off. And he cuts inside of her body. And after a little while. Abberline and Walter sees the body

"Her name was Cathrine Eddows. And like the rest. She is a whore" Said Abberline

Then Abberline looks at her head and the he says

"Johnson. Look at her head. Her ears. They are gone. Like in the letter"

"Hmmm. Yes you are right" Said Walter

"So that mean it was written by the killer?" Said Abberline

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. No It just prove my theory is right" Said Walter

"And whats that?" Said Abberline

"Someone from the police. Is Jack the Ripper

"Huh?" Said Abberline

**Bigjackass: And thats it. For now**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bigjackass: Here's episode 3. Enjoy**

* * *

"Eh? You are not for real. Are you?" Said Abberline

"Of course i am. My dear Watson" Said Walter

"Please. Stop that" Said Abberline

Then a police officer appears and he says

"Mr Johnson, Inspector Abberline. There is something you shall see"

They followed to police officer and then they looked at a wall. And there where something written on that wall. Walter looks at it and he reads out loud

"The Juwes are the men that will not be blamed for nothing."

"What does that even mean?" Said Abberline

"You know. I don't think this was written by the killer" Said Walter

**Opening:Vimeo(.com) /104718508 (Password Johnson)**

**Episode 3: The detective is talking to Mary Jane Kelly**

"Ok. Smart guy. If it wasn't written by the killer then who did that?" Said Abberline

"Thats what i am about to find out... But one thing i can say. It was written by a female" Said Walter

"Huh. I don't see it" Said Abberline

Then Commissioner Warren suddenly appears. He looked at the wall. And he was angry. Then he said

"Abberline. I want you to wash this off"

"What. But it's evidence" Said Abberline

"This is and insult" Said Warren

"Insult of what?" Said Abberline

"Eh. It's just it. Now wash it off" Said Warren

"You know. I found it strange. To think the commissioner will delete an important evidence on this case. I don't see any reason to wash it off" Said Walter

"Eh. JUST WASH IT OFF. NOW" Said Warren

"Fine" Said Abberline

Then they washed the wall and took away the evidence

**5 minuttes later**

"I failed to see if the handwriting was the same as the letter with the wall" Said Abberline

"Well i could see the handwriting" Said Walter

"Really? Can you tell if they are the same ore not?" Said Abberline

"Well. I can tell you. The one who wrote the first one was a male. He wrote it. Just as a joke. But the second one. Was written by a female. And why did that person wrote about the jews and even misspelled jews. It's just doesn't make any sense" Said Walter

"I am not sure but i..." Said Abberline then he got stopped by Walter and he asks him

"What is it?" Said Abberline

Then Walter points to a woman that is standing on the street

"You see that woman?" Said Walter

"Yeah" Said Abberline

"I think she's next" Said Walter

"What?" Said Abberline

"Go home. I'll take care of this" Said Walter he was about to walk but he got stopped by Abberline

"Sorry. But i think you should go home. On second tough just stand there and witness the charm from Mr Abberline" Said Abberline

Abberline walks to the girl and when he is in front of her he says

"Hello my fair lady. I am Inspector Frederick Abberline. But you may call me Fred"

"Oh please. You are just trying to get a blow job just like the rest" Said the girl

"WHAT? Nonononononononono. I am not that kind of a guy" Said Abberline

"Oh thats to bad. I was interested tough. But unfortunately your gay" Said The girl

"WHAT. LISTEN HERE YOU BITCH I AM NO..." Said Abberline and then he got bitch slapped

"Is that how you treat a lady. Get away from me" Said The girl

Then Abberline walked back and then he meet Walter

"Abberline's charm indeed" Said Walter

"Oh JUST SHUT UP. LET ME SEE IF YOU CAN DO BETTER" Said Abberline

"Alright then" Said Walter

Walter walked to the girl and he said

"Good evening my lady. Nice night isn't it"

"Yeah. I geuss so. You are not trying to help your friend are you?" Said the girl

"Oh. Nonononono. I can assure you. I just want to talk to you. Nothing all" Said Walter

"Really?" Said The girl

"Really. I mean such a pretty girl like you should't sell your body to anyone. It's such a shame you have to live in the street" Said Walter

Then the girl took her hands together and start smiling

"You think so?" Said The girl

"I do" Said Walter with a friendly smile

Then The girls heartbeat just got faster and faster

"How rude. I didn't tell you my name. I am Mary Jane Kelly" Said Mary

"And my name is Walter Johnson" Said Walter

"You... You mean you are the famous Walter Johnson?" Said Mary

"So you have heard of me?" Said Walter

"Yeah of course. Who hasn't?" Said Mary

"Yes indeed" Said Walter

"Can you come with me. A place we can talk in peace" Said Mary

"Sure" Said Walter

Then they walked away and Abberline looked at them and he got shocked

"WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT" Said Abberline in pure frustration

"And that my dear Watson. Is called Walter's charm" Said Walter to Abberline while he was waving to him

**Later in a pub**

"Now. Is it something you want to talk about?" Said Walter

"Yes. The thing is..." Said Mary

"Yes. What is it?" Said Walter

Then Mary starts shaking

"I am scarred" Said Mary

"I can understand that. Since you are Jack The Ripper's new victim" Said Walter

Then Mary grabbed Walter's jacket with both of her hands

"PLEASE SIR. PLEASE I BEG YOU. PROTECT ME. PLEASE PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL PROTECT ME. Please. I don't want to die" Said Mary and a tear came from her eyes

"Please calm down. Before i can promise anything. I am going to ask you something. And i want an honest answer" Said Walter

"Ok" Said Mary

"Was it you who wrote. The Juwes are the men that will not be blamed for nothing?" Said Walter

"... Yes. I was the one who wrote it" Said Mary

"And why did you do that?" Said Walter

"To get you attention. And it worked. Didn't it?" Said Mary

"Yes. it did. Alright. I will protect you" Said Walter

"For real?" Said Mary

"Yes. I promise" Said Walter

Then Mary gave Walter a hug and after that she took her left hand to Walter's left leg

"Hey. Detective. What do you say. Wanna be to my place tonight?" Said Mary

"Of course. Woman's company is better then mens" Said Walter

And then they walked away

**The next day at Abberline's house**

Abberline was just sleeping until he heard someone knocking on the door

"huh?" Said Abberline

Then he opens the door and he sees a man

"Is this Walter Johnson's house" Said the man

"No. This is my house. But he do live here until the case is done" Said Abberline

"Well. Is he here?" Said The man

"Urgh. No he is enjoying himself" Said Abberline

"Well. When he comes back. Would you give him this letter" Said The Man

"Yes" Said the man

Then the man gave the letter to Abberline. And after that the man walked away

"From Kurisu Johnson. A woman. With the same last name. Could it be his wife?" Said Abberline

**Bigjackass: And thats all. For now**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bigjackass: Here's Episode 4. Enjoy**

* * *

"Kurisu Johnson. A woman?. Could it be his wife" Said Abberline

**Opening:Vimeo(.com) /104718508 (Password Johnson)**

**Episode 4: The detective solved the case**

In a small house. Walter and Mary is lying on a bed

"Wow. That was amazing" Said Mary

"Yeah. I will say so" Said Walter

"You know. Thats the first time i did it. Without asking for money" Said Mary

"Good. Now you know how it feels" Said Walter

"What?" Said Mary

"Well. Sadly i have to go." Said Walter

Then Walter rise up from the bed and dresses his clothes on

"What? Do you have to go now. Can't you stay. Please" Said Mary

"Sorry Mary. Maybe another time. I have a case to solve you know" Said Walter

"Oh ok. But you will come back right?" Said Mary

Walter goes to the door and opens it and then he says

"I can't promise you anything. But i will defiantly see you again" Said Walter

"Ok. See you then" Said Mary

Then Walter goes out. And he walks to Abberline's house he opens the door and he sees abberline

"Well hello. And good morning Watson" Said Walter

"Good morning" Said Abberline

"Is it something that bothers you?" Said Walter

"Well. Kinda. You see you got a letter" Said Abberline

"A letter. To me?" Said Walter

"Yes. And it's from a woman named Kurisu Johnson. Why does she has the same last name as you have? Is she your wife ore something?" Said Abberline

"Kurisu? Oh, thats right. She's my daughter" Said Walter

"Wha... Y-your daughter?" Said Abberline

"Yeah. Whats wrong. Don't you think a guy like me can have a daughter" Said Walter

"Nonono. It's just... It's just you look so young" Said Abberline

"Well. I am only 35 years old. And my daughter is 18 years old. Everybody gets surprised. Anyway. Can i have the letter. Please Watson" Said Walter

"Oh yeah. Here" Said Abberline and gives the letter to him

Then Walter opens the letter and he found a photo

"Oh. How cute she send me a recent photo" Said Walter

"Oh. She's so pretty. She's like the cutest girl i have ever seen" Said Abberline

"Yes. And to think i haven't seen her for 50 years" Said Walter

"What? What did you just say?" Said Abberline

"What. Ok i say it again then. I said. I haven't seen her for 50 years" Said Walter

"How old are you?" Said Abberline

"35" Said Walter

"And how old is Kurisu" Said Abberline

"Like i said. She's 18" Said Walter

Then Abberline starts laughing

"Whats so funny" Said Walter

"The joke about that you haven't seen your daughter for 50 years. I mean you can't be serious" Said Abberline

"But i am" Said Walter

"WHAT? Come on. You and Kurisu where not even born for 50 years ago. And decided this photo is recent and she looks like she is 18" Said Abberline

"How do you know we where not born for 50 years ago?" Said Walter

"B-but you said you where 35 years old" Said Abberline

"Yes i did. But anyway. I believe Jack the Ripper will strike again tonight. And if you do as i say. We might solve this case once and for all" Said Walter

"Oh ok" Said Abberline

_**Meanwhile somewhere else**_

Mary is walking on the street and then she saw a man with a top hat and asked him

"Hey. You want to be with me tonight"

"Sure. Lets go to your place then" Said the man

Then they walked back to Mary's house. Then man grabbed Mary's throat and tied her with ropes on a chair

"What are you doing?" Said Mary

"Please shut up. I am just doing my job. After all i am Jack The Ripper. Didn't your mother teach you to not trust in strangers. Well i guess not. You are just as stupid as the rest of my victims" Said Jack

"You will not get away with this. Johnson promised me he will protect me" Said Mary

"Well. I don't see any Johnson do you?" Said Jack

Jack The Ripper took up his knifes

"He promised me. He promised" Said Mary

**_Meanwhile at outside_**

"What are we doing here. We should go into her house not waiting outside" Said Abberline

"We have to wait. I am sure Jack The Ripper knows where she lives" Said Walter

"But then it's a change he is already there" Said Abberline

"Hardly. I don't hear any scream. But then again. He might have cut her throat already" Said Walter

"WHAT? THEN WE HAVE TO GO NOW" Said Abberline and the he starts running

"Watson wait" Said Walter

Then Abberline ran to the door and opens it. And then he saw something horrifying. He saw Mary jane Kelly's dead body lying on bed completely chopped **(Here's photo if anyone is curious clubs/jack-the-ripper/images/7758570/title/mary-jane-kelly-photo)**

After that he walked away and starts throw up then Walter comes

"Eh. Thats disgusting. But my my. You made a quite a mess in there" Said Walter

Then Commissioner Charles Warren comes out of the house

"Comissioner Charles Warren. Ore should i call you Jack The Ripper" Said Walter

Then Charles has the nervous look on his face

**Bigjackass: And thats all for now**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bigjackass: Here's episode 5. Enjoy**

* * *

_**Before Charles killed Mary Jane Kelly**_

"Please don't kill me" Said Mary

"I am sorry. But you insulted me by writing about Jews. What was that all about. Anyway. You are very special. You are the only one i can't see your life span. What does that mean? Anyway. I am going to kill you right now" Said Charles/Jack

_**Few hours later**_

"Eh. Thats disgusting. But my my. You made a quite a mess in there" Said Walter

Then Commissioner Charles Warren comes out of the house

"Comissioner Charles Warren. Ore should i call you Jack The Ripper" Said Walter

Then Charles has the nervous look on his face

**Opening:Vimeo(.com) /104718508 (Password Johnson)**

**Episode 5: ****The detective has a secret**

"Ahh... No you don't understand. I just heard a scream and..." Said Charles then he got interrupted by Walter

"You can cut the act now. But i must admit you did a good job" Said Walter

Then Charles look down and says

"Good huh?"

Then he looks at Walter and he smiles and his teethes got sharp like a shark's teeth. And then he speaks in a different voice

"Thats great. After all i am an actor"

Then he suddenly got younger and his hair got longer in it became blue.

"I haven't seen you for a quite a while" Said Walter

Then Abberline comes and he says

"Alright commissioner It's time to go to... Where is he?"

"He's standing in front of you" Said Walter

"Huh? Wait. This guy?" Said Abberline

"Yes" Said Walter

"YOU ARE JOKING RIGHT. I mean this guy does not even look like commissioner Warren" Said Abberline

"I am afraid to tell you. That you dear commissioner Warren has never existed" Said Walter

"Huh?" Said Abberline

Then he looks at the guy

"Thats right. I was Charles Warren al the time. Now what do you think of my acting?" Said the guy

"Wha... Who is this guy?" Said Abberline

"Watson. I want you to meet a friend of my. Rip Slicer" Said Walter

"Now now. What do you think about my true form honey?" Said Rip

"AHHHHH. THIS GUY CREEPS ME OUT" Said Abberline in his mind

"Friend ore not. I will arrest him" Said Abberline

"I am afraid you can't" Said Walter

"Huh? Why not?" Said Abberline

"Like i said. Jack the Ripper is not a human being. Rip is not a human. No he's a Grim Reaper. And Grim Reapers has right to kill" Said Walter

"Thats right. Sweetheart" Said Rip

"I can't believe that our commissioner is a Grim Reaper. Even so. It's still wrong to kill people. You should be ashamed of yourself" Said Abberline

"WHAT!? How rude. If that what you think. Then i don't need you anymore" Said Rip

And then Rip throws his knife and hit Abberline at his throat. Then Abberline falls and lands on the ground

"Well. You manage to solve the case. This round you win" Said Rip

"Yes. I have won 479 times. While you haven't won at all" Said Walter

"Don't worry. Next time i will win" Said Rip

And then Rip disappears. Then Walter walks to Abberline and he says

"There's no doctor who can save you. But don't worry. I can help you. Just don't do anything" Said Walter

_**The next day**_

Abberline wakes up and he sees Walter washing his hands. Then he took his right hand and touch his throat and then he says

"My wound? It's gone"

"Of course it is. I fixed it" Said Walter

"But how? What is going on here. How do you know this Grim Reaper named Rip Slicer. Not only that, how do you know a Grim Reaper in the first place" Said Abberline

"Yeah. You see Watson. I am not like all the other humans you have meet. Oh no. I am actually immortal" Said Walter

"What?" Said Abberline

"And so is my daughter Kurisu." Said Walter

"Well that explains. Why you haven't seen her for 50 years" Said Abberline

"And it's not only that my dear Watson. You see. I gave you an body that will never age" Said Walter

"Ahh. You mean. I am immortal to?" Said Abberline

"No. Not exactly." Said Walter

"What do you mean?" Said Abberline

"I gave you an body that will never age. Which means. You can't die by aging. But you can still die. But you can't die by sickness tough. But still." Said Walter

Then out of nowhere came a contract to Walter's hands and then he says

"If you want immortality. All you have to do is to sign this contract. But remember once you sign this contract there is no turning back. You will be immortal forever"

"What happens if i don't sign it?" Said Abberline

"There is no dead line. You can wait over centuries. And then sign the contract. The never aging body that is what i like to call it. Is a demo you can call. You want to try to be immortal to see if it is a life for you. But of course. If you say no to sign it. You will die" Said Walter

"In that case. I will wait few decades. To see immortality is something for me" Said Abberline

"Understood" Said Walter

Then Walter goes to the door

"Hey wait a minuet" said Abberline

"What?" Said Walter

"How could you let Rip go and kill people" Said Abberline

"Like i said. He has right to do it" Said Walter

"But they where..." Said Abberline

"LISTEN WATSON. PEOPLE DIES. THATS A FACT. WHATS THE POINT TO SAVE A LIFE WHEN THEY ARE GOING TO DIE ANYWAY. If you are going to be immortal. There is one rule you must learn. They die, you live. If you don't understand it. Then you know nothing about humans" Said Walter

"But they where innocent. They didn't have to die" Said Abberline

**Bigjackass: And thats all for now**


End file.
